


Колечко на память

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cock Piercing, Kink Meme, M/M, Piercings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые слова узбада Двалин воспринимает буквально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колечко на память

**Author's Note:**

> Суровый гномий хардкор - хуй на наковальне.

Торин несколько секунд с нечитаемым лицом созерцает сунутое ему под нос украшение, откидывается на спинку кресла и, сокрыв царственное чело царственной же дланью, глухо стонет:  
— Ты мне еще на хуй кольцо подари.

Двалин пожимает широкими плечами, пряча бусину обратно в кулак. Попытаться стоило, а что отказал — так не в подарке дело. Не станет, стало быть, бороду обратно отпускать. Даже теперь, когда новорожденного первенца Дис официально нарекли наследником, когда все шесть родов прислали дорогие дары и подтвердили старые клятвы, когда Синие Горы уже не приют для изгнанников, а колыбель для продолжения рода — не станет. И мыслей об Эреборе, вестимо, не оставит. Ну что ж… Двалин хмыкает, прокатывает в пальцах покрытую изящной резьбой бусину-заколку — для кос слишком мала, но вот в бороду, реши узбад ее снова отпускать, в самый раз была бы — и прячет за пояс, до лучших времен.

Торин вздыхает, отнимает руку от лица и, бросив взгляд на двери кабинета, спрашивает:  
— Заперты?  
Извиняться, стало быть, надумал. Ну, насколько Торин изволит понимать это самое «извиняться». Вот не сволочь ли?

Сволочь, ухмыляясь, распутывает завязки у Двалина на штанах, и тот, запуская широкую лапищу в густую гриву, думает, что было нечто такое в словах узбада. Ведь было...  
***

Не проходит и четырех лет, как Махал второй раз благословляет королевский род: крепенький горластый мальчишка урождается темноволосым — в мать и в дядю. Торин пребывает в расположении духа самом благостном и хоть и ворчит, что, мол, если не можешь контролировать стихийные бедствия — возглавь их, но на празднество не скупится и пир устраивает знатный.

Хмельное льется рекой, и хоть сам узбад отвечает на каждый тост — а их в переполненном зале провозглашают немерено, — но пьет, по своему обыкновению, мало. К четвертой перемене блюд, когда общий гул за столом начинает разбиваться на отдельные разговоры, но затянуть «Far over the Misty Mountains cold» пока еще никто не догадался, Торин делает последний глоток из кубка, который нянчил последние полчаса, кивает Двалину и встает. Сидящие неподалеку от королевского стола вразнобой поднимают тосты, но, в общем и целом, отбытие проходит незамеченным.

Торин явно намерен вернуться в кабинет, к работе, но Двалин решительно поворачивает его в другую сторону.  
— Спиртом, что ли, решил заполировать? Не хватило? — смеется Торин, когда они заходят в кузню — маленькую, домашнюю, не такое горнилово, как в мастерских, для мелких бытовых нужд назначенную. И для того, что задумал Двалин, тоже вполне подойдет.  
— Подарок тебе захотел сделать.  
Узбад недоуменно хмурит точеные брови.  
— Помнишь, когда старшенький народился, ты сказал: подари, мне, мол, кольцо на хуй.  
Двалин неторопливо собирает по полкам кусок чистой холстины, склянку со спиртом, глубокую миску и перебирает иглы в поисках той, что потоньше.  
— И?.. — Голос у Торина вкрадчивый и обманчиво тихий.  
— Ну... — Двалин опускает принесенное на широкую сосновую колоду рядом с наковальней и достает из-за пояса небольшое колечко. Гладко отполированный мифрил с замыкающей разъем бусиной даже в теплых отсветах пламени в горне посверкивает холодно и льдисто.  
— Блядь… — тихо говорит Торин и берется за завязки штанов.  
Двалин ухмыляется.

Больше они не произносят ни слова. Двалин молча рвет холстину на части, макает в спирт, одним куском протирает поверхность наковальни, вторым — руки. Торин неторопливо оглаживает поднявшийся член, и глаза у него шальные.

Они сходятся, как в старинном танце, какой танцуют на свадьбах, только их танец острей, горячее и жестче. Узбад кладет крепкий ладный хуй на наковальню и, чуть помедлив, опускает руки Двалину на плечи. Воин прижимает член своего короля широкой ладонью и, погружая иглу в плоть, жалеет лишь об одном: что не видит, как расширяются зрачки узбада, как тот прикусывает губу, как жмурится. Впрочем, ощущения стискивающих плечи пальцев тоже довольно.

Двалин вытаскивает иглу и, не удержавшись, бросает взгляд на короля: глаза у того и впрямь зажмурены, а вот губы приоткрыты, на лице смесь боли и желания, да и член опадает совсем чуть. Двалин берет колечко с чистого лоскута холста и вдевает в свежий прокол — Торин глухо мычит, член дергается, наливается кровью прямо на глазах, пока Двалин закручивает замыкающую колечко бусину.  
— Бля-я-ядь, — стонет узбад, и Двалин обходит наковальню и ловит этот стон губами.

Торин целует жестко, отчаянно, и Двалин с удовольствием прикусывает его губы, мнет крепкие, упругие ягодицы: стискивает в горстях, разводит, дразнит кончиками пальцев сжимающуюся дырку, тянет за короткие жесткие волоски. И Торин стонет, подается назад, почти надеваясь на пальцы, и шипит, когда, забывшись, по неосторожности касается только что вдетым украшением шнуровки на штанах Двалина. И, задыхаясь, ловит губами воздух, когда воин, навалившись на него сзади, сплюнув, сует сначала два пальца, а потом до самых яиц вгоняет член.

Кончая, Торин охает, цепляясь запрокинутыми руками за плечи и шею Двалина, мычит, матерится, и теперь уже сам решительно тянет в опочивальню — благо в этот час в королевских покоях и близко нет никого, кто б мог расстегнутой узбадской мотне удивиться.

Двалин нарочно мешкает у двери, якобы возясь с засовом: смотреть, как узбад устраивается на кровати на локтях и коленях, стараясь не задевать украшением простыни, любо-дорого. Торин прогибается в спине и обжигает брошенным через плечо взглядом:  
— Чего ждешь? Знаешь же, что не люблю, когда из меня течет…

И правда, течет: ложбинка возле дырки влажно блестит, белесые потеки пятнают крепкие бедра. Двалин хмыкает в усы, неторопливо стаскивает рубаху, скидывает сапоги и штаны и, устроившись на кровати поудобнее, принимается за дело. Торин под его руками и языком млеет, стонет, жадно подается назад, и когда Двалин тянется рукой ему под живот, стоит у него снова накрепко.  
***

— На хуй никаких больше подарков, — ворчит Торин, поворачиваясь на бок после второго захода.  
Двалин притягивает его к себе, спиной к груди. По телу разливается приятная сытая истома.  
— Будешь выебываться, бусы подарю.  
— Нахер?  
— Не на хер, в зад.  
Торин несколько секунд молчит, потом фыркает, мстительно пихает Двалина локтем поддых, но воин, даже не видя лица своего короля, знает, что тот улыбается.


End file.
